Not your fault
by Fiction of fan
Summary: Family one shot. Taking place after close's accident with Phill and before they figure out he was hypnotized. Violet consoles a guilty Klaus. Pure fluff. Please reveiw!


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongOne shot family fanfic. Absolutely love this series I just finished it on netflix today! For now a oneshot, reviwe or PM me if you want me to turn it into a series of oneshots. If so you can request ideas to. Reveiw review review anyway./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongViolets Pov)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I don't t know what made my brother freak out on Phill like that but that wasnt him today. Klaus wouldn't hurt a fly intentionally so, something must be up with him. I glance over at Sunny smiling in her sleep, she sleeps peacefully, her back moving up and down rythmically as she breathes in her sleep. A huge grin is spread over her face like she is dreaming peacefully. Good for her even, though she's probably dreaming of chewing hard things or, fluffy marshmallows like Uncle Monty fed her. I lean down to kiss her head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Night Sunny. I love you." I whisper taking my blankets off me and tucking them around her snugly. She sighs contently in her sleep. Silently, I climb down the rickety bunkbed, to check on Klaus. He lays there awake with his shoes still on, staring up at the ceiling, or to be more precise the bottom of the bunk. The one bright side of being here is, it's that we have two beds unlike, Count Olaf's horror house and Mr. Poe's unfriendly home, where the three of us all squished in one bed. Wordlessly, I sit on the foot of Klaus' bed. The dull moon painting and candles don't put a dent in even attempting to illuminate the dormroom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"For the time being I ignore the fact that he's awake. I know that look, he's brooding over what happened at the mill. He looks a concoction between guilty and puzzled. What would Mom or Dad do here? I decide to instead answer what would Violet in this situation, I know it will be hard for him to talk but I know he will eventually./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Klaus." I whisper almost inaudiblely, "You still have your shoes on again." He does not reply. He lost the clouded look he had in his eyes when he was acting peculiar before. He is probably just not up to talking so I gently untie the laces on his black workboots and neatly slip them off his feet and, place them next to the bedside, next to mine and Sunny's. Or rather Sunny's and mine, Aunt Josephine would have had a fit if she heard that grammatical error./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Klaus. That wasn't you today okay. I know you, your the single most clever, doting, and polite boy I have ever met and you are the best brother I could ever imagine. I whisper with a smile. I scoot closer to his head and run a hand through his hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Its just, just I don't even recall doing thise things Vi. Its like Im in the twilight zone metaphorically speaking of course." He blurts, clearly unhappy with himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Its okay Klaus." I say still stroking his short cropped hair with one hand, and holding his other hand tight. No matter what anyone says about Klaus or what Klaus does, he is still my brother and I vowed to Mom and Dad I would protect him and Sunny. Mom and Dad. My heart aches at the mention of them. It is quickly replaced by fire and anger at Count Olaf (not to be ironic). He killed Aunt Josephine, Uncle Monty, and some Gustav character. And I just know he was behind the fire that killed my parents. He's a diabolical and despicable villain who aught to be thrown to the leeches of Lake Lachrymose for what he did to everyone. Wait, I wouldn't even wish Aunt Josephine's terrible fater on Count Olaf. At least she's with Ike now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Klaus. Its okay." I console as he bites his lip, trying not to cry. Tears threaten to spill over his ink black lashes. I climb under the covers next to him and rub his back gently in circles the way mom used to do when we were sick, as he cried quietly on my shoulder. I could feel the steamy tears trickle down onto my shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No its not okay. He has no leg now beacause of me." He shoots back angrily. But, I know his anger is not directed towards me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Klaus, it was an accident you didn't mean for that to happen at all. Phill is the most optimistic person we know. Im sure he will be fine. But, the question is will you be?" I ask while he continues to cry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I dont know Vi." He says lifting his head off my shoulders so our faces were level. His glases are splettered with tears so, I gently take them off and fold them, then place them next to our beside; in betwen the matress and rickety, antique, rusted frame, where Klaus usually keeps his glasses./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sometimes it's okay to be unsure Klaus. Your going to be okay I know it. You didn't mean for it to happen. Besides, Phill's happy wirh his "half off pedicures for life" anways." I say woth a smile, attempting to lighten the mood. He gives me a half-hearted ghost-of-a-grin back, which for Klaus is like getting up and tap dancing, he's so stoic and solemn constantly. I wrap my arms around Klaus' neck and hug my little brother. He hesitates a moment them wraps his arms around my back, and pulls me in tighter. I feel so safe and comfortable, for a moment I dont want to get up. But, it is gonna be a long day off mulch making tomorrow. So, I need my sleep, if I want to stay sharp fo sneak off and look for more answers. I kiss the top of his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Goodnight Klaus." I whisper gently./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Goodnight Violet. And, uh thank you for, caring enough to try to cheer me up." Klaus says nervously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course little brother." I say, getting up and pulling the covers up to his chin, tucking him in tight like, I did with Sunny. Circumstances may be pretty dire, I think to myself as I climb back in bed with Sunny, but Im glad I have Klaus and Sunny with me through thick and thin./p 


End file.
